legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Decimation S4 P9/Transcript
(Rose, Ruby and Craig are seen in X's colony sitting with the infants) Rose: Well, they're finally fed! Ruby: They sure are! Craig: And just when I thought feeding them veggies wouldn't work. Rose: Oh they learned their lesson to eat they're veggies and not to be sticklers on what they are fed. Craig: That's good. Ruby: Hey, at least they didn't try to eat you Craig. Craig: They tried to eat you?! Ruby: Yeah. Craig: Why would they do that?! Rose: They wanted meat. Craig: Oh. Ruby: Yeah, it wasn't fun. Rose: Well at least they learned their lesson. Isn't that right kids? ???: Mhm! ???: Sure did! ???: Lesson....learned. Ruby: That's good. (Craig is then heard giggling as Rose and Ruby look over at him) Craig: H-Hey! Cut that out that tickles! Rose: Craig? (Craig continues giggling as two Targhul Infants pop their heads out of his body) Rose: Awww! Ruby: That's cute! Craig: You guys must really like me huh? ???: Yeah! Craig: Well that's nice! Rose: Made some friends huh Craig? Craig: Sure did! Ruby: That's so cute! Rose: But why are they bonded to you? ???: How can you not feel how cold it is in here? ???: Yeah I'm freezing! Craig: Then go back to sleep. I can keep you guys warm! ???: Okay! (The Targhul both crawl back into Craig's body, causing him to giggle again) Craig: *giggles* Okay okay calm down in there please! Rose: Well, this has been nice hasn't it? Ruby: Sure has! I never thought a Targhul colony could be so much fun! Rose: Well you know Toad's probably got one somewhere in Remnant. Ruby: Yeah. Wonder if he's doing well. Rose: I'm sure he's fine. We're adaptable creatures. ???: Yeah! ???: We sure are! Craig: And you're cute too! ???: *voice* Aww thanks Craig! Craig: *pats his stomach* Don't mention it guys! (X then walks in) X: Hey guys! How're the babies? Ruby: They're doing fine! Craig: I've got two bonded to me right now! X: You do? Craig: Yeah! X: They haven't tried anything to hurt you have you? Craig: No, they just tickle is all. X: Well as long as they aren't trying to eat you. Rose: Why, has that been a problem recently? X: Sometimes, though we usually get it taken care of rather quickly. Ruby: Some tried to eat me. Rose: Don't worry though I took care of it. X: Well that's good. I'd hate to see the next generations turn into savage killers.... Craig: Oh you don't gotta worry about that. Rose: Yeah they were just being fussy over eating veggies. X: Ah I see. Well still, thank you for your help guys. You helped me and Rayla a lot. Craig: Hey where is Rayla anyway? X: She and Ray went out to get some food for the babies. Craig: Oh really? X: Yeah. Rose: Well the kids will be happy about that. Right guys? (The Infants all cry out in response) Ruby: Sounds like a yes to me. Rose: Definitely a yes. Craig: Yeah I'm sure they'll- *squeaks*! X: Huh? Rose: The heck was that Craig?? Craig: These two won't stop moving! It feels weird! Ruby: So I guess that's what 'Shifting" is? Yang felt it a couple of times when Shade finally decided to bond with her but it was VERY rare he did it. Rose: Yeah, nowadays Targhuls just use it to play around. X: It's harmless. Unless they're starving. Rose: Yeah. Craig: Just imagine being attacked by a horde of insects. That's how this feels. Ruby: That sounds gross.... Craig: Trust me, it kinda is. (Outside the nest, Starkiller is seen waiting) Starkiller: Alright, all I gotta do is wait for them to exit, and then I can finally destroy them. (Starkiller resumes hiding in the trees) Starkiller: Now let's begin. (Back in the nest....) X: So how's life guys? Craig: Oh you know, the usual. Rose: Getting kidnapped is the usual for you Craig? Craig: Not that kind of kidnapping. It was more like forced luxury. Rose: Yeah. X: Wow you guys are busy. Ruby: Tell me about it. Craig: At least we're not dead. Ruby: Yeah...I guess. Craig: And we can all- *giggles*! Rose: *sigh* They shifting again? Craig: Yes! (Craig continues giggling before one of the Targhuls pop out sniffing the air) ???: Hmm... Craig: Something wrong? ???: Maybe... Rose: You smell something? ???: I think so. Craig: Well it's probably nothing little guy. ???: I don't know.... Craig: Here, can you- *squeaks* (The other Targhul joins in on smelling the air) Craig: Can you not move around so much? You guys really tickle. ???: Well there's something outside the nest. Rose: Outside the nest? ???: Yeah! Rose: *Sniff sniff* ….. Ruby? Go tell the others to come outside. Now. Ruby: Huh? What's- Rose: Ruby hurry. Ruby: Uh... Right. *Runs off* X: Rose what is it? ???: Is it the bad people? Craig: Just stay bonded to me guys, you'll be alright. ???: Got it. (The Targhul re-bond to Craig's body, causing him to shudder) Craig: *sigh* It's for their protection Craig. Rose: Craig, follow me. Craig: Right. Rose: X, keep the babies inside, got it? X: Right. ALL INFANTS INSIDE NOW! IF YOU'RE AN ADULT, KEEP THE INFANTS SAFE! (Infants all go into the nursery along with X who goes in to keep them safe) X: Be careful Rose. Rose: I will X. Craig: Let's do this! (Rose and Craig run out to find Ruby in Starkiller's grasp) Rose: *gasp*! Craig: Starkiller! Starkiller: I see you sent your friend out. Big mistake kids. Rose: Let Ruby go! Starkiller: Sorry kid, but I can't do that. You see, I got a friend that would REALLY like to see this girl die. Ruby: Sorry Rosie... Rose: Its not your fault Ruby. Craig:... *Tries to sneak away* (Starkiler shoots out force lighting at Craig) Craig: AHH! *Dodges* HEY! WATCH IT! I GOT INNOCENT BYSTANDERS HERE! Starkiller: You think I care? (Starkiller turns to look at Rose) Starkiller: Now then, as I was- (Starkiller finds Rose missing) Starkiller: HUH?! (The other Defenders then run outside with Rose) Craig: Yeah! Starkiller: *Growls* Jack: You again!? Trying to kill Rosie AND my brother now?! Starkiller: This is not your fight heroes! Let me take the girl and I'll leave you be! Craig: We can't let you do that! Erin: This is where it ends Starkiller! (Erin hits Starkiller with an ice blast, freeing Ruby) Ruby: Thanks! Erin: Don't mention it! (Starkiller then stands back up as electricity sparks from his body) Starkiller: Oh you've asked for it now.... Erin: You've been asking for it for a long time now. Starkiller: A little under dress for this fight aren't you? Erin: Oh give me a sec and I'll have something more fitting. (Erin activates her Dragon Armor) Starkiller: You think that'll protect you? Erin: I'm positive. Starkiller: Ha! We'll see about that weakling. Erin: ! (Erin flashes to Leo) Leo: *Voice* You're weak! (Erin shakes her head and charges at Starkiller who does the same) Yuri: Everyone move! They're gonna collide! (The heroes all move as Erin and Starkiller collide) Jack: WHOA!! Starkiller: PREPARE TO DIE!! Erin: In your dreams Stark- (Erin then begins to hear a cracking noise) Erin: Huh?! (Erin sees a crack developing on her arm, causing her to jump away from Starkiller) Erin: It's already damaged?! (Starkiller jumps after her and force pushes her to the beach cause her to crash hard. Starkiller then charges after her) Alex: Erin!! (Alex goes and runs after Erin) Jack: Alex what're- Alex: Stay here! (Alex runs off to help Erin. It then cuts to her lying on the sand as her armor begins to crack more) Erin: *moans* That hurt.... Leo: *voice* You might have your father's armor, but its weak! Erin: S-Stop it... Its not weak... Bully #2: *voice* Shut it Ice Storm! Erin: Please.....stop.... (Starkiller begins approaching Erin) Starkiller: Now you die. (Erin tries to get up before pieces of her armor begin to fall off) Erin: No....Please.... Starkiller: Too late for that girl. (Starkiller ignites his lightsaber before he looks down at Erin) Starkiller: Now be gone. (Starkiller lifts his lightsaber into the air before Alex rams his sword through Starkiller's back and then pulling it out, causing him to look in shock as he falls to the ground) Alex: Not on my watch! Starkiller: Y-..You..... (Starkiller though sheer determination from the Force, turns around and releases MASSIVE Force Lighting which Alex creates a barrier to stop) Starkiller: I WILL NOT DIE!! NOT LIKE THIS!!! Alex: *Goes Purity mode* You need to see Starkiller. You NEVER could have won this fight. Starkiller: Wait wh- (Alex then rushes forward and grabs Starkiller's face as he uses his powers to invade his mind) Starkiller: GAAAAH!! STOP!!! Alex: You need to see. (Alex continues invading Starkiller's mind as blood oozes from his eyes and ears. He then screams in pain before he stops and falls limp, causing Alex to release his grasp and cause the body to fall dead) Alex: Sorry. But you left me no choice. (Alex looks down at Starkiller and walks over to Erin) Alex: Erin? Erin: A...Alex...? Alex: Its okay sis. Its over now. Erin: You... You saved me... Again... Alex: Of course. *Holds out his hand* I'll always be there for you. (Erin is about to take his hand when she suddenly freezes. She then has flash backs of several moments where Alex helped her. She is seen to when the bullies from when they were kids ran off) Erin: *Past* Thanks big brother... Alex: *Past* No problem sis! I'll always be there for you! (Goes back to the present as Erin suddenly gets a glare and smacks Alex's hand away) Alex: Huh?? E-Erin? (Erin doesn't reply as she gets up on her own and starts to walk away) Alex: Erin what's wrong?? (Erin walks off into the house as Alex looks at her confused. He then looks at Starkiller's body) Alex: *sigh* I should probably go get someone to get rid of him. (Alex then walks back into the house as Starkiller's body sits alone on the beach) TO BE CONTINUED.... Category:LOTM: Decimation Category:LOTM: Decimation Season 4 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts